


Wake Me Up

by FortheloveofJongup



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, OT6 BAP, Swearing, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheloveofJongup/pseuds/FortheloveofJongup
Summary: Himchan has been in the boy-band bubble for almost 6 years now and while he loves his bandmates and his career, he sometimes feels as though he hasn't had enough time for himself. A little lost in this realisation, Himchan begins to question his identity and how the relationships in his life shape this.





	1. Cheejicake

**Author's Note:**

> In this diegetic world BAP is BAP of 2017. Although this sounds fairly heavy-going, I intend for it to be humorous fluff!
> 
> This is a very short introductory chapter. Future chapters will be longer!
> 
> I have tagged sparingly for the sake of avoiding spoilers. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think!

‘Cake with a white chocolate mirror glaze…. Are you good for drinks?’

‘Yeh, all good thanks…Wow! Look at that, Chunniechunnie…..mmmm’

Daehyun was too distracted by the cheesecake’s immense beauty and delightfully vanilla-ish scent to notice that his friend’s gaze had been entirely absorbed by his own slightly distorted image in the cheesecake, melting into the white chocolate…He was at last brought back to reality as Daehyun plunged his knife through the glaze, slicing himself a huge slab and shoveling it into his mouth.

‘I know your skin is ‘tofu-esque in its poreless perfection’, but you can save that for the mirror, you know…or your endless selfies…’ he jibed, through a mouthful of mascarpone.

Tofu-esque indeed, Himchan ruminated… ‘What a hypocrite…and I thought you and cheesecake had broken up?’

‘We have…and I’ve moved on’ Daehyun squirmed… ‘but this…this is a cheese-based dessert with a mirror glaze...’. Himchan wasn’t sold. ‘Anyway, are you gonna have any or shall I just….’

‘I’m forever detoxing, just take the re-….yes. Good.’

Without waiting for the response, Daehyun slid the remaining cake onto his plate and, seemingly competing against himself in his very own speed-eating challenge, inhaled the whole thing before Himchan could even bring to mind the taste of actual, real food, let alone snap one of his artful selfies.

‘Would you like some more cheesecake?’ said the waitress as she passed.

Himchan raised an eyebrow at Daehyun.

‘Oh shut up’

 

-

 

‘Did you really have to get another whole cake to take away?’

'When you love something this much, Hyung, it’s just not possible to have too much of it…Awkward that they didn’t have a takeaway box though…the glaze might melt off in this weather' Daehyun said, as he shielded the cake maternally with his free hand.

It was the height of summer in Seoul and while Himchan was well aware that he crushed winter fashion, he also enjoyed an enhanced chok-gwang glow from the summer sun.

‘Wait, weren’t Jongup and Youngjae supposed to be meeting us at the café when they got finished with rehearsals?’

‘Oh shit, I totally forgot’

‘Of course you did. Your mind is all cheesecake now.’

'Are you saying that my head is filled with butter-soaked biscuit crumbs and whippy cream-cheesy goodness?' said Daehyun, attempting to sound accusatory but in fact becoming so lost in his own description that he had now completely forgotten that he had been insulted.

'Woah, well try not to drop it Dae, you total klutz…' he warned as Daehyun avoided colliding with a tree at the very last second.

'Hah, come on Channie, you really think I’m careless enough to drop it?' Daehyun challenged as he mock lost his balance and danced around the pavement performing all sorts of cheesecake-based physical comedy; wiggling it and catching it, tossing it, then saving it.

Himchan rolled his eyes…'Daehyun, careful round the corne-…’

Before Himchan could complete his entirely futile warning, the cake had made its way out of Daehyun’s hands and

 

SQUIIIIISHHH

Squarely onto the pink sweatshirt of the boy who had just rounded the corner.

‘Oh shit’ Daehyun sighed, as he looked up sheepishly from the ruined jumper to its owner.

‘OH MY ******* GOD JUNG DAEHYUN YOU ABSOLUTE MORON…THOSE TWO HOURS WITHOUT YOU WERE SO ******** PEACEFUL AND THE VERY SECOND I SET EYES ON YOU.....


	2. Pink fluff

Despite the booming scene of chaos unfurling in front of him, Himchan's focus shifted as soon as he noticed that Jongup was standing beside the fuming cheesecake-encrusted sweatshirt. In stark contrast, Jongup was not only pleasantly cheesecake free but had also managed to remain entirely void of expression throughout the drama, well, save a hardly perceptible smirk that had crept across the left side of his mouth for a split second when he first laid eyes on the immediate aftermath of the collision, as it sat determinedly on Youngjae's chest. Himchan, regretfully, couldn't help but smile much more obviously in response. 

‘HIMCHAN! IF YOU FIND THIS SO HILARIOUS, WHY DONT YOU WEAR SOME?!’ 

Yelled Youngjae, tossing a handful of cheese and biscuit in Himchan's direction...His fury had however somewhat hindered his aim and the clod landed with a disappointing plop at Himchan's feet. How the hell did he notice a smile when he's been single-mindedly focused on berating Dae this whole time?! Himchan figured that it was best not to chance another outburst and tried to quell the fiendish laughter that was again fighting to be released. Come on. Anything Himchan. Think of anything. He looked straight ahead of him and let his gaze rest on Jongup, whose focus by now was quite separate from this mess and on something far beyond Himchan. His eyes were screwed up into a tight squint so that his eyebrows were forced to furrow along with them. Himchan continued to watch as Jongup's lips lost their pink flush as he pursed them in concentration and his nose crinkled too, completing the image of a confused bunny. 

Noticing Himchan's gaze on him, Jongup was forced to withdraw from his day-dream into the distance and snap back into his loud, disruptive reality. He arched and wiggled his eyebrows, communicating his boredom of the situation to Himchan, who wiggled his brows back in agreement. This method of conversation was nothing unusual for the pair. They’d had plenty of practise, particularly when Daehyun and Youngjae were bickering…which was like, 98.8% of the time, Jongup estimated.

As Himchan and Jongup exhausted their list of conversations that could be managed using facial expression and exaggerated gesticulation alone, Himchan noticed that the tone of the bickering had over this time shifted from completely unfettered fury to a much more tempered and now slightly playful banter. Himchan also suddenly became aware that an audience had begun to gather around the two. Spectators clearly assumed that it was some sort of amateur dramatic street performance and seemed to be enthralled by the histrionics, much to the delight of the bickerers.

‘Actually, I have a good idea…’, projected Youngjae semi-theatrically.

‘Do tell…’ Urged Daehyun, in a tone of faux fatigue…

 

-

 

‘This really isn’t fair’, sulked Daehyun, dragging his heels irritably as they walked together back to the dorm that Himchan, Youngjae and Jongup shared. 

‘No, of course it isn’t fair…I’m surprised that this shirt even came off your body…it’s basically a part of your physiognomy at this point…ewwww eww ew’

‘Hey, it’s one of my favorites…and I do wash it…occaaaaasionally. Anyway…who wears a sweatshirt in this weather?’

‘Um, I think it’s the huge thick extra layer of cake slathered over it that’s making it hot, idiot…  


Oh my god, what are you doing?!'

‘What? There is still perfectly good cheesecake attached to this ugly sweater…’ rationalized Daehyun as he negotiated a clump of mascarpone and biscuit from the fluffy pink material and proceeded to stuff it into his mouth, as Youngjae looked on in horror.

‘mmmm…so good’… Daehyun gulped hard… ‘I look like a stupid marshmallow in this jumper…’

‘There’s really nothing anyone can do about the stupid part…’

Himchan tuned out after a while…Very little had held his focus over the last few weeks and another DaeJae sass-off wasn’t going to do it. The group was preparing for their next comeback and while Himchan was very proud of what they had produced thus far, he just couldn’t help but feel jittery. It would be better if he threw himself into practise more, he reasoned.

‘Hey Jonguppie, can we go over the choreo for Honeymoon together later?’

‘Ah, yeh sure, Hyung…you did well yesterday though’

Jongup never said a lot, but whatever he did say always made Himchan feel a bit better. Well, apart from when he talked about that girl they’d met at some party the other week. It was just that they never really spoke about girls and it caught Himchan off-guard. Well, Jongup once mentioned Kim Tae Hee and Princess Anna from Frozen…but Himchan had been totally fine with that. To be fair, he’d only mentioned her once or twice, but it had made Himchan slightly uncomfortable and he was pleased that as soon as rehearsals had started again, the topic of Jeon Sun Young, her ‘pretty’ eyes and their three-sentence conversation had been dropped and everything was back to normal. 

‘They really weren’t that pretty’ muttered Himchan…

‘What Hyung?’

‘Oh no, noth-…

‘Chhh heellp hellppp! CCH HHELP!’, spluttered Daehyun. While Daehyun wheezed, Himchan was a little relieved to be interrupted.

‘Oh god, he’s choking now…have either of you got any water? You are so disruptive…can we never have a calm moment with you…or just without you?’. Youngjae rolled his eyes as Daehyun dropped to the floor dramatically, bashing his own back and gasping for assistance…

Jongup, still totally unfazed, handed Daehyun his bottle of water.

*cough* *splutter* *cough* ‘Oh… don’t worry everyone…I’ve managed to dislodge it…just a fluff ball’…. Youngjae offered his hand to pull Daehyun from the crouched position he had taken up on the floor only to withdraw it as soon as Daehyun reached for him, causing him to roll backwards and fall down clumsily.

‘Gah…really, no one was worried, moron.’ Jibed Youngjae...but Himchan was pretty sure he had looked a little worried. 

 

-

 

‘Well, thanks for that wonderful outing, Daehyun. I’m gonna go have some coffee now because all I’ve had today is fucking cheesecake…oh and I’m keeping this shirt until you wash mine...’ With that, Youngjae disappeared into the apartment, leaving dejected cheesecake covered Daehyun to make his way home alone. 

‘Wahh…’ Jongup quickly ducked out of the way as Daehyun attempted to hug him goodbye…

‘Hah, sorry Jonguppie…almost got ya…Until tomorrow!’ he cried loudly saluting the two and then, noticing a bit of rogue mascarpone on his finger, quickly licked it off…

 

-

 

Again, Himchan was left to his thoughts…How could he be almost 30 already? He really thought he’d have become more mature by now. Had he really grown in any way since debut? You know, she didn’t even have particularly nice hair… reeeeaally and her fashion sense was pretty mainstream…nothing ground-breaking. What was Yongguk up to right now? Probably writing with Junhong…maybe he should help… Himchan thought he could be good at that and he felt useless just sitting, evaluating his life progress and the shine of Jeon Sun Young’s hair… (probably a 5/10 if he were being generous…Anna’s was a solid 8…but she was a princess after all).

‘Hyung, do you want to practise the point dance?’

‘Huh, what…?’


End file.
